Chiesa del Dio Onnipotente
La Chiesa di Dio Onnipotente '(in cinese ''Quannengshen, 全能神教会), anche nota come “I'''l Lampo da Levante” o “'Folgore da Oriente'”, può essere considerata un nuovo movimento religioso di stampo millenarista, nato in Cina nel 1991. Il suo insegnamento centrale è che Gesù Cristo è tornato sulla Terra, come Dio Onnipotente incarnato in una donna cinese, Yang Xiangbin, nata nel 1973 nella Cina nord-occidentale^ Dunn (2015a), 68-72.. Credenze Il nome “Folgore da Oriente” o “Lampo da Levante” viene da un brano del Vangelo (Matteo, 24,27) che recita “Infatti, come la folgore viene da oriente e brilla fino a occidente, così sarà la venuta del Figlio dell'uomo”. La “folgore (che) viene da oriente” secondo la Chiesa è Gesù Cristo che torna come Dio Onnipotente in un paese orientale, la Cina, dove il malvagio Drago dell'Apocalisse si manifesta sotto le sembianze del Partito Comunista Cinese, per inaugurare la terza epoca dell’umanità, l’ Età del Regno, che segue l’''Età della Legge, cioè l’era dell’Antico Testamento e l’Età della Grazia, che va dalla nascita di Gesù all’avvento di Dio Onnipotente nel secolo XX. Con il sacrificio di Gesù sulla croce, i peccati degli umani sono stati perdonati, ma la loro natura peccaminosa non è stata sradicata. Nell’ Età del Regno, Dio Onnipotente è all’ opera per sradicare questa natura incline al peccato. Tuttavia, l’Età del Regno, in cui viviamo oggi, non va confusa con l’ '''Età del Regno Millenario', che è invece un tempo futuro che seguirà i disastri apocalittici profetizzati nella Bibbia, quando il messaggio di Dio Onnipotente sarà accettato da tutti i popoli, la natura umana peccaminosa sarà trasformata e gli uomini e le donne, purificati da Dio, vivranno per sempre sulla Terra. Storia Nel 1989 la persona più tardi identificata come Dio Onnipotente entra nel movimento delle “Chiese domestiche”, cioè le Chiese protestanti non autorizzate dal governo, e frequentando il movimento fondato dal predicatore cinese Witness Lee (1905–1997), chiamato “Chiesa locale” in Occidente e “Shouters” (urlatori, dal tono di voce molto alto usato negli incontri di preghiera) in Cina, comincia a pronunciare parole che i seguaci paragonano per autorità e potenza a quelle di Gesù CristoCESNUR (2017); Introvigne (2017c).. Molti fedeli delle “Chiese domestiche” credono che queste parole vengano dallo Spirito Santo e cominciano a leggerle nelle loro riunioni, benché solo nel 1993 la persona che è all’origine dei messaggi è riconosciuta come il Cristo, Dio incarnato, e l’unico vero Dio, dando così origine alla Chiesa di Dio Onnipotente^ Dunn (2015a), 48; CESNUR (2017).. Negli anni 90 il movimento è stato oggetto di persecuzioni da parte dello stato cinese e Yang Xiangbin e il suo collaboratore Zhao Weishan sono scappati negli USA dove, dal 2001, dirigono la Chiesa da New York. Nonostante la repressione del governo cinese e il fatto che alcuni leader delle Chiese cristiane maggioritarie accusino la Chiesa di Dio Onnipotente di eresiaSi veda per es. Chan e Bright (2005)., la Chiesa cresce rapidamente e nel 2014, secondo fonti governative, raggiunge i tre o anche i quattro milioni di membri^ Li (2014), Ma (2014).. Dopo l’omicidio del McDonald's di Zhaoyuan del 2014, attribuito alla Chiesa, la repressione in Cina si è intensificata e diverse migliaia di membri si sono rifugiati all’estero, dove hanno fondato chiese in Corea del Sud, Stati Uniti, Australia, Canada e altri paesi, in aggiunta a quelle già fondate a Hong Kong e Taiwan^ CESNUR (2017).. Attività artistica "Un aspetto importante, quantunque spesso trascurato, delle credenze della Chiesa di Dio Onnipotente è la dottrina della bellezza. La bellezza è, anzitutto, un tratto intrinseco alle parole di Dio Onnipotente", scrive M. Introvigne.https://cesnur.net/wp-content/uploads/2018/02/tjoc_2_1_supp_introvigne_ita.pdf I credenti rispondono a questa bellezza divina producendo bellezza sulla Terra. Ciò ha comportato una intensa attività artistica dei credenti che include canti, danze e film. Nota e caratteristica è la produzione di film cristiani. Non è chiaro dove la Chiesa del Dio Onnipotente trovi le enormi somme di denaro necessario a produrre una tale quantità di materiale artistico realizzato con grande professionalità e tradotto in quasi tutte le lingue del mondo in cui è doppiato con eguale professionalità. Si tratta di un impegno notevole di figure come registi, attori, scenografi autori, ballerini, coreografi, sceneggiatori, costumisti, traduttore, doppiatori, ecc. Stupisce che tutto ciò possa essere realizzato in un Paese come la Cina, dal cui governo la Chiesa del Dio Onnipotente si dice perseguitata, e come tutto questo materiale possa poi filtrare all'estero. Supposta attività criminale e persecuzione Oltre che di eresia, la Chiesa di Dio Onnipotente è accusata da alcuni leader di comunità cristiane e dalla polizia cinese di “rapire” membri di House Churches, compresi dirigenti, che cercherebbe di reclutare nella Chiesa o tramite forme di manipolazione mentale o perché, sedotti da graziose adepte del movimento, sarebbero fotografati in situazioni compromettenti e in seguito ricattati, senza che possano rivolgersi alle autorità in quanto sono essi stessi leader di organizzazioni religiose illegali che desiderano comprensibilmente evitare ogni contatto con la polizia. Il governo e i media ufficiali cinesi, ma anche alcune tra le Chiese cristiane maggioritarie, accusano periodicamente la Chiesa di attività criminali. Le accuse più frequenti riguardano: - l'omicidio settario del McDonald's di Zhaoyuan del 2014, che è stato al centro di un servizio della BBC nello stesso anno^ Gracie (2014). - il rapimento nel 2013 nello Shanxi di un bambino cui sono stati cavati gli occhi'^' Lai e altri (2014). - I tumulti successivi all’annuncio della fine del mondo per l’anno 2012'^' Dunn (2015b) L’espressione omicidio settario del McDonald's di Zhaoyuan indica il brutale assassinio, il 28 maggio 2014, di una commessa di 37 anni, Wu Shuoyan (1977–2014), in un McDonald's della città di Zhaoyuan, nella provincia cinese dello Shandong. Sei “missionari” del Dio Onnipotente entrano nel McDonald’s e chiedono ai clienti di lasciare i loro numeri di telefono. Wu si rifiuta, è identificata come uno “spirito maligno” e uccisa^ Introvigne e Bromley (2017).. . Le autorità cinesi attribuiscono l’omicidio alla Chiesa di Dio Onnipotente, e questa accusa è ripresa da diversi media occidentali^ Cfr. per es. Grace (2014).. Tuttavia, secondo Massimo Introvigne, responsabile dell’omicidio sarebbe un gruppo religioso diverso, ancorché con un nome simile, che credeva in un diverso Dio Onnipotente e lo identificava con un solo Dio in due persone, incarnato insieme nelle due leader del gruppo, Zhang Fan (1984–2015), giustiziata nel 2015, e Lü Yingchun, poi condannata all’ergastolo^ Introvigne (2017a); Introvigne e Bromley (2017).. Il 24 agosto 2013, una donna rapisce un bambino di sei ann'''i, Guo Bin, nello Shanxi e gli cava gli occhi. Più tardi il bambino diventerà famoso per l’operazione chirurgica cui è stato sottoposto nel 2014 a Shenzen, in cui gli sono state impiantate due protesi oculari^ Irvine (2014).. . Alcuni media cinesi,hanno attribuito anche questo crimine alla Chiesa di Dio Onnipotente^ Lai e altri (2014).. Secondo la ricercatrice americana Holly Folk, la polizia ha in realtà sempre attribuito il crimine alla zia di Guo Bin^ Folk (2017).. La Chiesa di Dio Onnipotente è stata anche accusata di avere diffuso '''profezie sulla fine del mondo che sarebbe dovuta avvenire nel 2012, nel quadro globale delle profezie sul 21 dicembre 2012 basate sul calendario maya, causando tumulti e veri e propri crimini in Cina Dunn 2017 (b).. La studiosa australiana Emily Dunn, nel primo libro accademico dedicato alla Chiesa di Dio Onnipotente pubblicato nel 2015, ha notato che, come molti altri cinesi, anche “membri della Folgore da Oriente hanno accettato la cosiddetta profezia maya” ma “sembrano averlo fatto senza l’approvazione dei dirigenti del gruppo”, i quali hanno dichiarato che le profezie maya e altre su date della fine del mondo erano “sbagliate”Dunn (2015a), 95. Bibliografia * CESNUR (2017). "La Chiesa di Dio Onnipotente 'Folgore da Oriente'". Enciclopedia delle Religioni in Italia. * Chan, Lois, e Steve Bright (2005). “Deceived by the Lightning”. The Christian Research Journal, 28,3. * Church of Almighty God (2015). “A Brief Talk About ‘The Millennial Kingdom Has Arrived’”. Video. * Church of Almighty God (2017). “Statement: The Church of Almighty God Did Not Kidnap 34 Leaders of China Gospel Fellowship in 2002. The Kidnapping Incident Is Simply a Fabrication”. 18 ottobre 2017. * Dunn, Emily (2008). “The Big Red Dragon and Indigenizations of Christianity in China." East Asian History 36: 73-85. * Dunn, Emily (2015a). Lightning from the East: Heterodoxy and Christianity in Contemporary China. Leida: Brill. ISBN 978-90-04-29724-1. * Dunn, Emily (2015b). “Church of Almighty God / Eastern Lightning.” World Religions and Spirituality Project, Virginia Commonwealth University, 19 febbraio 2017. * Folk, Holly (2017). “‘Cult Crimes’ and Fake News: Eye-Gouging in Shanxi”. The Journal of CESNUR 2:96-109. ISSN 2532-2990 (WC · ACNP).DOI: 10.26338/tjoc.2017.1.2.5. * Gracie Carrie (2014). “Chasing China’s Doomsday Cult”. BBC News, 14 agosto 2014. * Guo, Baosheng. 2014. “警惕以“邪教”名义大规模迫害基督教” (Be Wary of Persecution on Christianity in the Name of the “Cults”). HRIC (Human Rights in China) Biweekly 133 (13 giugno–26 giugno 2014). * Introvigne, Massimo (2017a). “‘Cruel Killing, Brutal Killing, Kill the Beast’: Investigating the 2014 McDonald’s ‘Cult Murder’ in Zhaoyuan.” The Journal of CESNUR 1:61-73. ISSN 2532-2990 (WC · ACNP). DOI: 10.26338/tjoc.2017.1.1.6. * Introvigne, Massimo (2017b). “Church of Almighty God and the Visual Arts”. World Religions and Spirituality Project, Virginia Commonwealth University, 3 dicembre 2017. * Introvigne, Massimo (2017c). Church of Almighty God. Profiles of Millenarian and Apocalyptic Movements, CenSAMM (Centre for the Critical Study of Apocalyptic and Millenarian Movements), Dicembre 2017. * Introvigne, Massimo e David Bromley (2017). “The Lü Yingchun/Zhang Fan Group.” World Religions and Spirituality Project, Virginia Commonwealth University, 16 ottobre 2017. * Irons, Edward (2016). “The List of China’s Banned Religious Group”. Relazione presentata al convegno internazionale 2016 del CESNUR, Daejin University,Pocheon, Corea del Sud, 5-10 luglio 2016. * Irvine, Chris (ed.) (2014). “Chinese boy whose eyes were gouged out fitted with prosthetic eyeballs”. The Telegraph, 12 dicembre 2013. * Lai, Ting-heng altri (2014). “Chinese Doomsday Cult Expands to Taiwan”. Want China Times (Taiwan), 2 giugno 2014. * Li, Cao (2014). “招遠血案讓全能神教再入公眾視野 (Il crimine di Zhaoyuan attira l’attenzione sulla reincarnazione di Dio Onnipotente)”. The New York Times(edizione cinese), 3 giugno 2014. * Ma, Xingrui. 2014. “马兴瑞同志在省委防范和处理邪教问题领导小组全体成员会议上的讲话 (Discorso del compagno Ma Xingrui all’incontro dei Funzionari dirigenti di tutte le provincie per la repressione e il controllo delle sette, 9 luglio, 2014)”. 2017. Riprodotto sul sito Web della Association for the Protection of Human Rights and Religious Freedom. * Palmer, David Alexander (2012). “Heretical Doctrines, Reactionary Secret Societies, Evil Cults: Labelling Heterodoxy in 20th-Century China.” In Chinese Religiosities: The Vicissitudes of Modernity and State Formation, a cura di Mayfair Yang, 113-134. Berkeley e Los Angeles: University of California Press.ISBN 9780520098640. * Šorytė, Rosita (2017). “Religious Persecution, Refugees, and Right of Asylum”. Relazione presentata al convegno Religious Persecution and the Human Rights of Refugees, organizzato da The Citizens’ Coalition for Human Rights of Abductees and North Korean Refugees (CHNK) e da Human Rights Without Frontiers (HRWF) a Seoul, Corea del Sud, il 23 ottobre 2017, e pubblicata sul sito dell’ORLIR (Osservatorio internazionale sulla libertà religiosa dei rifugiati). * Shen, Xiaoming, ed Eugene Bach. 2017. Kidnapped by a Cult: A Pastor’s Stand Against a Murderous Sect. New Kensington, Pennsylvania: Whitaker House.ISBN 1629118044. Category:Culti controversi